OC Madness: The Tale of Sun and Phobos
by Sailor Sun The Brightest Star
Summary: Arianna and Irisa are two Sailor Moon fangirls. They head off to a convention as Jupiter and Mercury, only to have a portal pull them into the Sailor Moon Universe. They awake to find they are two OC's created by themselves, Mindy Anzai and Amber Osaki. Mindy, also known as Sailor Sun and Amber also known as Sailor Phobos! Can they get home or will they be trapped forever? (AU)
1. Heading to the Convention

**A/N: Hey guys! I got my friend Britney into watching Sailor Moon and so I came up with this idea for a Sailor Moon fanfiction. It's not the most original, but I've got an idea from me always coming up with OC's.**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Since Arianna and Irisa were younger, they had always watched Sailor Moon. They met in the second grade after they discovered they both had a love for the anime, Sailor Moon. They've been friends ever since and this is the story of how all their dreams came true...

Arianna was so excited to go to AnimeNorth 2014. She was going as Sailor Jupiter, the sailor scout she was most like. She was suppose to go with her best friend, Irisa. She was going as Sailor Mercury. She tied her brown hair up in a bun and put on her Sailor Jupiter wig. She did her makeup and put on her costume.

"Arianna! Irisa's mother is here to take you to the convention!" Arianna's mother called. Quickly she ran down the long staircase her mother putting some grapes in a bag for her as a snack along the way.

"Make sure you don't get lost in the building and keep your cell phone with you so Irisa's mom will meet you at the front at 6:30 okay?" Her mother asked. Arianna just rolled her eyes and nodded.

Arianna ran outside to see her best friend, Irisa, standing in the Sailor Mercury pose on her sidewalk while she wore her Mercury costume. Arianna waved to her friend, who turned in her direction and waved.

They got in the car and drove off to the convention.

**Sorry for the really short chapter guys but, I need sleep and time to further devleop these characters okay!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**


	2. The Skit: Sailor Sun and Phobos

**A/N: Hello! Let's get back with our friends, Arianna and Irisa! **

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

As Arianna and Irisa looked through the Sailor Moon merchendise, they discovered the power sticks of Uranus and Neptune. They didn't have those! They bought them. They found a replica of Pluto's staff, they bought it. They also found a replica of Saturn's staff and bought it. They was Serena's locket, Lita's earrings and a Mars tiara.

After a while, they ran off to the show where they would perform their skit: _OC Madness_.

It was about two made up characters called Mindy and Amber. They had got some people to play Mercury and Jupiter while they played their OC's. They got on the stage after the thrid performance and began.

"Amy! Where are you?" The girl in the Jupiter Cosplay called out. The other in the Mercury suit walked out from the other side of the stage and came up to Jupiter.

"Whats wrong Lita?" She asked. Jupiter grabbed Arianna in her Mindy outfit and Irisa in her Amber outfit by the collars and dragged them out in front of her.

"This is what's wrong Amy." Mercury made a puzzled face. They looked normal to her. Amber had red hair in a ponytail, blue jeans, green sneakers and white shirt with a green flame shaped charm on her necklace. Mindy had long blonde hair in a braid, blue jeans, black shoes and a red shirt with a golden sun shaped charm on her necklace.

"Them? They're just people Jupiter." Mercury sighed. Jupiter dropped Mindy and Amber on the ground then looked right at Mercury. She grabbed her shoulders, which made her uncomfortable.

"They are two Sailor Senshi that we didn't know about Mercury!" She pointed at Mindy. "Sailor Sun and her healer, Sailor Phobos." Then she pointed at Amber.

"I don't remember there being a Sailor Sun." Mercury said and paused, "When did we get a Sailor Phobos?"

"I can prove it, Mercury." She said. Mercury nodded in agreement. Mindy put her hand on her sun charmed necklace and shouted out what most Sailor Senshi do when they transform.

"Sun Light Power, Make Up!" A bunch of people wearing black suits came out and took her red shirt off, revaling her the white part of her Sailor uniform with a big golden bow with a dark blue middle on her chest. They took her jeans, showing her golden skirt. They came put on her white gloves with golden rings around the top of them, they took off her shoes and replaced them with boots that were golden with a yellow sun on them, they put a tiara on her head with a sun on it and she did her pose. Her sun staff appeared. It was tall with a golden sun in a sideways circle with a couple bumps on the body. She crossed her arms with her staff in it.

"I am the Senshi of Purity and Courage, Sailor Sun!" But, suddenly Amber transformed too. Mercury was watching carefully and was amazed that there were other senshi.

"Phobos Power, Make Up!" A Black pieces of fabric flew past her and she appeared. She had a black mini skirt, a white swimsuit like piece of clothing, black heels and her bow was purple with a black middle. Plus her scepter with a black flame topper with a white body.

"I am the Healer of Sailor Sun and Senshi of fear and nightmares, I am... Sailor Phobos!"

"Whoa. Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos huh?" Mercury chuckled. "We must tell Luna, Artemis and the other Senshi Jupiter!"

This was supposed to be the final scene where Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon battled Jedite together and used the ultamite Sun and Moon Staff to stop his energy stealing.

But it was going to end badly.


	3. Enter! Mindy Anzai!

**A/N: We better catch up on this wacky adventure! I hope this one is great! **

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

Just as all the cosplayers walked into the next scene, they felt a light wind. Irisa and Arianna didn't notice it for awhile but when it all happened, they regreted ever writing the skit at all.

The Jupiter cosplayer walked up to the Raye cosplayer and dragged Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos in front of her.

"Who are these people?" Raye asked. Jupiter rolled her eyes and Mercury hit her in the arm.

"They're two Sailor Senshi. Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos." Mercury explained to the sweeping Raye.

"I need to explain to you that we are here to tell you that-" Sailor Sun was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. The crowd fell silent and dropped. Red smoke filled the room and all the other cosplayers dropped to their knees.

"That red smoke stained my scout uniform! What the hell?!" Irisa cried.

"Not important right now Irisa!" Arianna shouted smacking her friend in the stomach. Suddenly, Irisa collasped into Arianna's arms.

"Irisa!" She cried, shaking her friend. But, her own knees buckled and she fell.

"Now, Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos... You will join the scouts, please save the world from Queen Beryl..." A britsh voice said as Arianna collasped.

"Mindy!" A voice cried. Arianna found herself in the middle of pretty much empty street of stores names written in japanese, mail boxes and few people.

"Are you okay Mindy?" Somene asked. Arianna realized she had been weak in her legs and was collasped in a man's arms.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked, looking up at the man.

He had short black hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a green jacket and beige pants.

"That's real funny Mindy." The man said. Arianna studied the man and realized he was...

"Darien." She said. He laughed and helped her get up. As soon as she got onto her feet she fell to the ground again. But something skittered across the ground.

A golden sun locket. He reached to grab it but it slid onto the road.

"No!" She cried, trying to stand up.

A car came running at it and she gasped. But, quicker then ever, Darien grabbed it. Arianna let out a sigh of relief.

"Mindy, are you okay? You can't stand." He asked, putting her locket back on. Arianna realized that she was being called... _Mindy_.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got weak legs." She replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Makes sense. You did just get off a plane." He laughed, handing her a yellow suitcase. She took it looking confused, but something suddenly stuck her.

"_Wait. Darien, japanese words, arcade..." _Arianna thought. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her head and screamed louder then she ever had before.

"Mindy!" Darien looked shocked at her sudden screech. Mindy threw her hand over her mouth and nervously giggled with a sweat drop sliding down her temple. Darien raised an eyebrow and continued walking down the street with her suitcase dragging behind her.

"So, why was I at the airport?" She asked as casually as possible.

"Well, you did just go to China for four years." He explained. Mindy looked confused but he just smiled and continued with the explaining.

"You were studying chinese culture so you could try making new foods and making new art. How come I have to explain your own interests to you?" He asked as he finished explaining. Mindy scratched her head and giggled.

"I don't remember..." She muttered. Darien looked confused but then realized what had happened.

"You must be a little confused after you collasped back there." He told her, stopping.

"What? I collasped?" She asked, touching her locket.

"Really? Was it that bad? Whatever, see ya Mindy." Darien said, walking into his apartment building and waving goodbye.

After he left, Arianna began wondering where Irisa was.

"_Sailor Sun and Phobos were good friends, so maybe we I'll see her at school tomorrow._" She thought, turning the corner.

Arianna or Mindy, continued to walk not before being stopped by Serena. She had her signiture hairstyle in; two buns on each side of her head with long blonde pieces of hair flowing to her waist. Her sailor fuku was normal, blue and all.

"Who are you?" She askd leaning closely to Arianna. Arianna decided to just say she was Mindy and reffer to herself as Mindy.

"Mindy. Mindy Anzai." She told her, backing away. Serena stepped closer and poked her in the chest.

"How do you know Darien?" She asked, her eyes squeesing tightly together. Mindy began to feeling uncomfortable as Serena looked at her as if she was an enemy.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and her musles tightened. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Serena looked at her and gasped, wondering if she as in shock or something. Images of her younger self visiting Darien after his parents died and listening to him talk about how he felt flew through Mindy's head. When it was over, she fell to her knees, making Serena catch her.

Mindy was passed out and muttering things very quietly. Serena called out to Darien who, coventiently was in the building next to her.

"Darien! Help!" She called, holding the passed out Mindy. She saw him walk out onto his balcony and look down.

"Serena! What the heck happened?!" He asked, seeing Mindy collasped onto Serena.

"I don't know! I asked her something, she gasped and collasped. She looked like she was in shock, but no matter what I did she didn't answer, she just stood there." She cried, trying to hold up Mindy.

"_Man, Mindy is collasping a lot today. Wonder if something happened in China? Or..." _Darien wondered as he ran outside ot Serena who was panicing, wondering if she had almost put a girl into shock.

"Serena, what did you ask her?" Darien asked as he helped Serena carry her into his apartment to lay her down.

Serena felt so awkward telling him what she had asked.

"How she met you. I was just curious about her." Explained as simply as possible. Darien shook his head at her but laughed at her jealousy of other girls. No matter who is it was, she somehow got jealous of every girl besides her he talked to.

"She does have a sad background. She had her parents die when she was six just like me and she visited me while I was recovering from the car crash." He explained, " Must have stuck bad memories."

But, that wasn't why. It was because all the memories of Mindy Anzai were now flowing through the mind of Arianna Smith.


	4. Mysterious Sun and Phobos Appear!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm loving all the support on my first Sailor Moon FanFicion, thanks! **

**Thank You For The Support! Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

Darien was changing the cloth on Mindy's forehead when he felt a small chill. He ignored it at first but, it got stronger. He wondered why Mindy hadn't woken up yet, but decided to just wait.

Serena had left awhile ago after getting Mindy inside. He fell asleep in his living room waiting but was awakened by a strange dream...

"Darien! Wait, st-" The word was cut off by a slicing sound. Mindy fell in front of him and he... had stabbed her. He dropped the sword. Sailor Moon stood behind Mindy, in tears.

"Why Sailor Sun? Why her? Why not me? Why?" She sobbed. She held Mindy, her face hidden in her shoulder. Mindy was wearing a shining gold sailor solider uniform. Her gold heels, skirt and blue bow wear all ripped.

"Darien, why must you lose something before you realize what happened?" She asked, gently laying Mindy on the soft ground. Darien had no control, he swung at Sailor Moon, slicing off some of Mindy's golden blonde hair.

"Darien stop!" She cried, crawling away. His sword came towards her and-

Darien woke up to a crash. His window was broken and Mindy was being grabbed by something. A shadow like creature, it picked her up and jumped away.

"Come back!" Darien shouted, lunging. He fell out of the window, leaving him screaming and thrashing at the air as he fell to his death.

Mindy's yellow eyes flashed open as she heard her friend scream. She touched her locket and shouted out her transformation cry.

"Sun Light Power, Make Up!" Light's flashed around her and her outfit appeared to be a golden uniform. Her skirt was golden, her heels were golden and her bow was blue with a gold middle. The tops of her white gloves were yellow. Her Sun Staff appeared and she grabbed it.

She jumped up and wacked away the creature with her staff, jumping towards the falling Darien.

"Light Levitation!" She shot light at Darien and it floated him back up to his apartment. She landed on his window sill and stared right at the creature, covering Darien.

"I have a pure heart and when I see impurity, I must make it right! I'm the solider of Purity and Courage, Sailor Sun!" She crossed her arms with her staff in hand.

"In the name of the long fallen Sun Kingdom, I will punish you!" Sailor Sun declared, pointing her staff at the creature.

She raised her hands to the sky and called out to her healer and the others.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and my healer, Sailor Phobos, come forth!" She shouted.

The creature smirked and lunged at her, trying get around her to Darien.

"Pure Heart Beam!" She shouted, shooting heart shaped lights at the creature, who bounced them back. " She hit them down with her staff.

"Please! Scouts and Phobos, come to me!" She cried, holding back the claw of the creature.

A rose hit the creature and it bounced back.

"Do not hurt those who have pure hearts,they make the world better!" Tuxedo Mask explained, holding another rose.

The creature roared in anger of being bounced backwards and charged again. Sailor Sun held it back with the staff but, it wouldn't last long.

Lita was cooking when a voice echoed in her head.

"_Sailor Jupiter! Help me! It's Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask's in trouble! Queen Beryl's trying to kidnap him now that I transformed! Help!" _The voice echoed and Lita took out her transformation pen. She didn't know if it was a real person, but there was no taking chances.

"Jupiter Power!" Jupiter transformed and ran out to help Sailor Sun.

Amy was reading when the voice asked her to help.

"_Sailor Mercury! I need you! Please!" _The voice cried, sounding like she was in pain. She took out her pen did what she had to do.

"Mercury Power!"

Serena was eating of course when the message got to her.

"_Sailor Moon! Help me protect Tuxedo Mask!" _The voice shouted, sounding like the was losing a fight. Plus Tuxedo Mask got Serena worried so she transformed.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Raye was in her temple when the flames showed her Sailor Sun holding back a monster who was attacking Tuxedo Mask.

"_Sailor Mars! You need to help me win! Please!" _She cried, in tears. Raye nodded and took out her pen.

"Mars Power!"

Mina was brushing her hair when the voice reached her.

"_Goddess of Love, please help me! I need you!" _The voice called, nearly cracking. Mina gasped and took out her pen.

"Venus Power!"

Sailor Sun couldn't hold on any longer. She fell forward, off the windowsill.

"Sailor Sun!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, trying to catch her hand. He grabbed it but, her glove just slipped off.

She screamed and her staff floated where Tuxedo Mask stood.

"Sailor Sun!" A voice shouted, catching her. She had long red hair in ponytail and a black scout uniform. She held a small scepter with a small black flame on the top with a white body that was short.

"I know about everyone's fears, even yours! I am the solider of Fear and Nightmares, Sailor Phobos!" She held her scepter in front of her, which was her pose.

"In the name of the long lost kingdom of Phobos, I will punish you!" She shouted, raising her scepter above her head.

"Fear Strike!" She raised her scepter and pointed it towards the creature. A flash of dark light and the creature was running around like it was insane.

"What the-" Mars said, only to have Sailor Phobos explain.

"Fear Strike shows you all your worst fears in real life. He's just running from his fear. He'll stay like that for awhile, so Sailor Moon finish him off!" She told the group, helping Sailor Sun stand.

"Moon Scepter Escalation!" Three purple energy boomerangs hit the creature; making it disappear.

"Great job scouts!" Luna said, running over with Artemis.

"Nice to meet you Luna." Phobos said, handing Sailor Sun her staff.

"So. We have Sailor Sun and Phobos. The long lost scouts." Artemis explained. They all looked confused.

"Around the time before the silver millennium, to other kingdoms exisited other then the Inner Senshi. The Sun Kingdom and the Kingdom of Phobos. They were strong places, Phobos was close with Mars being one of it's moons but, Beryl destroyed them before she attacked the moon. Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos severed Princess Serenity, learning of the destruction on their homes, they disappeared. Phobos was never seen again, but..." He paused.

"Sailor Sun did do something in finale of the moon battle..."

_**Flashback**_

Princess Serenity was standing watching her home being destroyed. She was scared after Prince Endymion went to battle.

Beryl stood above her, cackling. She threw a spear at her only to have Endymion block it.

"Prince Endymion! Join me! Why do you waste your time with this twat?" Beryl cackled, pointing at the prince of earth.

"Thanks but no thanks. I love her and I won't stop loving her any time soon Beryl!" He cried, pointing his sword at her. Beryl threw at blast them only to have them hug each other before death but... a flash of light hit it away.

Serenity looked up and smiled with tears.

"Sailor Sun! You're back!" She cried. Sailor Sun's skirt shone under the fire of the burning kingdom. Her staff was tall and strong, stronger then anything else in the world.

"Beryl! I won't let you survive destroying more kingdoms!" She took her staff and spun in a circle.

"Sun Heat Spiral Wind!" She cried as a hot tornado flew at Beryl, making her throw it back at Sailor Sun.

"Argh!" She flew back and hit a pillar, knocking it onto of her. She looked at Serenity and Endymion with a weak smile as she got brushed.

"Be careful... Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity..." She took one breath and dropped.

**End of flashback**

When Artemis was done, all the scouts looked over to see that Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos had disappeared.

"_What are they hiding and who are they?"_ Raye wondered.

Sailor Sun and Phobos would be a big impact on the scouts. Did they know that? No. But, they will eventually.


	5. Crazy Dreams and Homesick Crisis

**A/N: Hey guys! I love my SM fic! I've actually developed OC's! Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos are supposed to be powerful, wise and intelligent.**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

Ever since the encounter with the encounter with Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos, Darien had been having even more strange dreams. The one about the princess but the other one went a little like this;

Mist surrounded himself and Sailor Phobos walked out from the mist with Sailor Sun in her arms. Sailor Sun was cut, bleeding, had broken bones and was near death.

"Tuxedo Mask, please. Take care of her while I fight off Beryl." Phobos asked, laying the dying Sailor Sun in front of him. He nodded and got one knee to take care of the wounded soilder. Phobos looked sadly at her comrade and ran off.

"Tuxedo Mask, I know who you are in your heart..." Sailor Sun muttered. He looked at her and she had fainted but was still talking in her rest.

"I know you are pure. I am someone you know-" She was cut off by a sudden gasp. Her eyes snapped open and she dropped her staff. She looked right at him with heavy breathing. She pointed to his chest.

"Tuxedo Mask, be careful. I'm always here; in your pure soul." She smiled and dropped.

Darien snapped up in bed. He wiped sweat from his forehead and breathed fast. He slowly stood up and shut his eyes then sighed slowly. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"_I wonder what that dream was about..." _Darien thought, then his eyes were drawn to the clock. It was almost time for his classes to start!

"I'm acting like a Serena today!" He shouted, getting his things together. He put on his clothes and rushed out of his apartment. He ran down the street, trying to get to class on time. He saw someone running the other way but straight towards him.

"AHH!" The man shouted, hitting Darien. He hit the ground, dropping a bunch of science textbooks. He had short, messy brown hair and giant round glasses. He was wearing a blue uniform for Crossroads Middle School.

"Sorry-" He paused as he looked at Darien. "Hey! You're Darien! That guy who Serena is always yelling at!" He said. Darien looked at hi and realized something.

"You must be Melvin, that guy who Serena's friends with." Darien replied, handing Melvin his textbooks.

"Yeah! Anyways, I'm late so see you later!" He called out, running away. Darien sighed and continued rushing down the street.

Serena sat in class, half asleep. She was up most of the night helping fight off the monster and trying to figure out who Sailor Sun and Phobos were.

"Serena, read passage three!" Ms. Haruna shouted. Serena picked up her textbook nad read it only to fall asleep halfway through.

"Serena! Continue!" Haruna yelled again. Serena yawned and finished reading. She really wanted to go home and sleep but knowing her luck she would just have to fight evil again today.

After school, Serena came home to Chibiusa annoying her. She needed someone to make her dinner because their mother was out for the night. Serena made her some spagetti, only to have the water over flow so Chibiusa got gross noodles.

Serena needed a break.

Amber Osaki sat on a bench with Mindy.

"Irisa, what are we going to do?" Mindy cried, shoving her face into her palms. Amber really wanted to leave but they couldn't until they got to the last episode which was three seasons away! They were trapped in the Black Moon, AKA Sailor Moon R! Mindy saw Darien walking down the sidewalk they were on and her eyes widened. She needed to avoid him in order to figure out what they could do until Galaixa is defeated.

She jumped behind a fence and watched as Darien walked by only to wave at Amber.

"We need to get back to AN!"


	6. Zoiysite's New Plan

**I don't have much to say. But, I'm ending this series at Sailor Moon S. Then I'm doing a series on SuperS and Sailor Stars in the next series, Sun and Phobos Return: Dream Stealers and Star Seeds! Oh yeah, sorry about that last mix up in the chapter. It's supposed be in the first season not R. Oops.**

**Peace Out and Read On! -Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

Beryl glared at Zoicyite. Beryl's red hair flaring with anger.

"You've failed me again Zoicyite. The next failure and I put you down!" She shouted. Zoicyite bowed and agreed. He may have looked like she was okay, but he was panicking on the inside. He really wanted to win so Beryl would spare her.

"Go get me that crystal from Tuxedo Mask or you die!" Beryl screamed, neary bursting into flames.

-{OC Madness}-

Zoicyite was going around pretending to be sailor moon. She had a fake costume and everything.

"I can't beileve she's pretending to be me!" Serena shouted, slamming her fists onto the table in the temple. Raye rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. Lita was leaning back and sleeping along with Mina. Ami was reading a math textbook as usual.

"How can Lita and Mina sleep through this crisis!?" Serena cried, eatting a muffin. Lita and Mina snapped back up and nodded in agreement and drowsiness.

"Argh..." Raye groaned.

-{OC Madness}-

Kunzite hung Zoiycite from an electric pole. Kunzite chuckled and watched for Tuxedo Mask.

The plan was going great.

**Short chapter but, I guess it's all I've time for.**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**


	7. Sun and Phobos Arrive!

**Hey guys! So, Venus is here already so we replaced her spot in this part with Sun and Phobos okay?**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star **

Amber sat in the apartment she shared with Mindy. She was sipping her cappacino as she looked at her necklace. It was an arrow shooting upwards and a circle around it.

"It the Phobos astronaomical symbol, huh. Strange." She said to herself. Mindy walked in. She was wearing her black jeans, red shirt and a black jacket. Her blue high tops and golden blonde hair looked great with the outfit.

"Amber, we'll be late for school." She said, smiling. Mindy had been happy ever since the attacks from Beryl had been low. Amber sighed and turned on the news.

"Breaking news! Sailor Moon has been spotted hanging from the satalite." Mindy and Amber gasped at the sight. Sailor Moon hung from a satalite tower as lightning struck around her.

"She'll be shocked when the lightning hits the satalite tower!" Mindy cried. Amber looked at her seriously then they transformed.

"Sun Power!" Mindy shouted, touching her locket. Lights flashed and the Great Sun Staff appeared then Mindy grabbed it, striking her pose. Crossing her arms while holding her staff.

"Phobos Power!" Amber shouted, swinging her necklace around her head. Shadows came around her, making her uniform. Her Fear Scepter appeared and she striked her pose. She winked held her scepter to her side, sticking her hip out.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos jumped out the window, after the sailor scouts.

Tuxedo Mask walked around the town, searching for Sailor Moon. He didn't find her in town so maybe she was in the ally way. Eventually, he reached the satalite that went out to the entire city. He saw Sailor Moon hanging from a pole and lightning struck behind her.

"Sailor Moon!" He shouted, running up and grabbing right before the lightining struck.

Tuxedo Mask put down Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Before she answered, Zoiycite or Sailor Moon faker stabbed him with a diamond spear like shard right in the shoulder.

"Argh!" He cried, looking up where Zoiycite now stood. He chuckled and chased him as he ran off into the storage building.

Zoiycite found him then knocked him over. He went to once again stab him with the diamond spear but it was blocked by Tuxedo Mask's rod. His mask fell off and Beryl gasped when she saw Darien's face.

"Lovely Light Smash!"

"Frightening Light Flash!"

Hearts of pure gold smacked Zoiycite right after that arrows of shadows hit his in the shoulder.

"Damn it!" He cried, seeing that Tuxedo Mask disappeared and so did the strange girls that hurt him.

"Kunzite! Two scouts stopped me when I had Tuxedo Mask cornered." Zoiycite sighed, coming up to his master. Kunzite's brows furrowed.

"That's not possible! I have them all here!" He looked over at all the Inner Scouts trapped in a black dome. Sailor Moon screamed as the side hit her foot.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus!" Someone shouted from the side. Golden blonde hair and beautiful red hair could be seen.

"Sailor Sun! Sailor Phobos!" Sailor Mars smiled. She could see Tuxedo Mask in Phobos arms as she tended to his wound. She was able to help him much but she stopped the wound from getting larger.

"Pure Heart Beam!" Sailor Sun pointed her staff towards Kunzite and golden hearts and swirls of light almost him. But, he dodged them easily then they disappeared.

"What the-?" Sailor Jupiter said before looking over at Sailor Sun and Sailor Phobos. Phobos laid Tuxedo Mask on the ground and sighed.

"I wasn't able to close his wound but I can't get any larger. He will continue to bleed so make sure he doesn't die." She stood up straight, Sun and Phobos jumped away.

"_They are so mysterious..." _Sailor Moon thought, watching Sun and Phobos disappear into the sunlight.

**Short chapters are so boring... oh well. **

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**


	8. Identities Reveled! Mindy and Amber

Raye, Ami, Mina and Lita sat at Raye's temple. They all looked bored out of their minds waiting for Serena.

"Where is that lazy girl?!" Raye shouted, throwing her pencil to the ground. They were discussing who Sun and Phobos were. Things about them they regconized.

"She's probably getting out of bed right now! Relax Raye, she'll be here soon." Ami said. Lita and Mina didn't say a word, they both just wanted to get this over with and go shopping.

-{OC Madness}-

Serena ran down the street. She was tuckered out from staying up to finish her homework. As Serena ran down the street, she saw Darien walking down the street, going same way. She decided to be a troll and hit him.

"There's a bee on your back!" She hit him in the shoulder. Pain shot through every part of Darien's body as she hit his stabbed shoulder.

"Oops! Did that hurt? My bad." Serena giggled. Darien nodded and turned away. He continued walking down the street. Serena looked at her hand and there was blood on it.

"Darien's... bleeding?"

-{OC Madness}-

Mindy saw Darien walking down the street limping. She rushed over to him.

"Darien, what's wrong?" He looked at her with a shocked expression fro a short moment but it went to normal.

"Nothing." He told her. Mindy stood in front of him.

"Tell me what's wrong now or I'll-" She was cut off by the scream of a child. She looked over and saw Zoiyscite holding a kid by the neck.

"Now kid! Where is Darien Shields?" She demanded.

"I'll never tell you!" The child cried, struggling. Mindy had to do something but Darien was right there. There was no where to hide. She and to do or that kid would... It hurt to think about it. She couldn't reval herself to Darien. What about the kid? The street was full of people but... Suddenly Zoiyscite dropped the kid. Everyone on the street dropped except Darien.

"Only a Sailor Scout or Tuxedo Mask would be able to stay awake or even stand..." Mindy gasped and now that all the people had dropped and passed out she had a chance to transform or Zoiyscite would get away with this act of violence.

Mindy touched her locket with three fingers.

"Sun Power!" She shouted. Darien's heads snapped towards her as she transformed. Lights flashed and her uniform appeared, her locket still there. Her staff appeared and she grabbed it. She crossed her arms with the staff in hand. Darien gasped at the sight of Sailor Sun.

"So, Mindy is Sailor Sun?!" Darien freaked. Zoiyscite had been looking away so he didn't notice Mindy transformed.

"Hey you!" Sailor Sun shouted. Zoiyscite looked over and snarled.

"We don't hurt pure people in our communites! We keep them pure with our hearts!" She pointed her staff at Zoiyscite and stuck her hip out to the right.

"Guardian of Purity and Light! Sailor Sun! In the name of the long fallen Sun Kingdom, I'll defeat you!" She said, putting her staff back to normal again.

Amber came running down the street, catching Darien's attention. She looked at Sailro Sun and she nodded. Amber had asked her if Darien knew and she now knew she could transform.

"Phobos Power!" Shadows covered her and her uniform appeared. A black hair tied wrapped around her ponytail. The Fear Scepter appeared and she grabbed it, striking her pose. She winked and held her scepter out to her left. She stuck her hip out to the right.

"Now Amber is Sailor Phobos?" Darien cried. All this information was making him dizzy.

"Being fearless is good but using it against children in a huge problem mister!" Sailor Phobos shouted. She spun her Fear Scepter in a cricle above her head.

"Guardian of Fear and Shadows, Sailor Phobos! In the name of Mars' moon, I'll defeat you!"

"Frightning Light Flash!" A shadowy light blinded Zoiyscite, long enoug hfro Sailor Sun to Attack.

"Pure Heart Beam!" Golden hearts rotated around a light beam, smashing Zoiyscite into a building.

"Did we... win?"


End file.
